(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to burners for furnaces, operating with liquid fuel (either light or heavy, volatile or non-volatile) and more particularly to those burners of the so-called flat flame type, in which the combustion is completed in the flame at a very short distance from the nozzle of the burner, and for instance at a distance in the order of 30 to 50 centimeters.
(2) Statement of the Prior Art Known.
The following prior art is know to the applicants:
British Pat. No. 854,301 (BLOOM) page 1, lines 11-54; page 2, lines 35-130; page 3, lines 1-87; FIGS. 2 and 4 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,254 (HUGHES) column 2, lines 45-72; column 3, lines 1-23; column 5, lines 41-51; column 10, lines 44-62; FIGS. 1 to 14. PA1 German publication of application No. 2,511,500 (SMIT NIJMEGEN) page 1, paragraph 1, page 4; page 5, paragraphs 1-3; page 13; FIGS. 1, 13A and 13B. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,069 (GAROFALO) the whole document. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,200 (CHILDREE) the whole document. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,833 (BLOOM) the whole document.